


Every Step

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: What if Gaster stepped in during Sans' fight?





	Every Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I did in one sitting because I got inspired. I hope you like it!

He turned his head to look out of the tall, stained glass windows that loomed above them. Sunlight came in at every angle, illuminating the corridor. He took a deep breath.

  
  
"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you... " He clutched his brother's red scarf that now hangs around his neck. The pupil lights of his eye sockets went out, leaving them as dark and as empty as he felt. "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."

  
Rows of bones come bursting forth, all sprinting for their target. The human smiles as they go to dodge Sans' first attack. After getting hit only 3 times, their HP dropping at an alarming rate, their soul breaks into pieces.

  
  
Sans finds himself leaning back against the shadowed side of the column again. He hears the familiar footsteps of the human from down the hall and steps back out into the sunlight. He pulls his hood down and looks up, about to speak. But the human isn't there.

  
  
"Heh. What kinda joke is this, kid? " He says. All of a sudden, the very room he's standing in is engulfed in darkness. Sans' eye sockets widen as the room seems to get even darker. He looks around hurriedly, panic rising.

  
  
"If this is some kinda joke, it ain't funny." His left eyelight comes ablaze, along with his hand.

  
  
"SANS."

  
  
He freezes.

  
  
That voice.

  
  
Impossible.

  
  
It can't be...

  
  
He slowly turns to where the voice came from. Standing there, in a somewhat coherent form, is W.D. Gaster. 

  
  
"Dad?" His voice is nothing above a whisper as he tries to comprehend what, or rather who, he was seeing.

  
  
"Dad! " He suddenly shouts, running to him. He practically leaps into his arms, catching Gaster off guard and making him stumble back. He hadn't realized that he'd been missed so much. It felt good to be missed. He wraps his arms around his son, smiling widely.

  
  
"I MISSED YOU TOO, SON." Sans' breath hitches in his nonexistent throat. Hot tears begin pouring from his eye sockets. Gaster suddenly felt his own eyes spilling forth a few tears. He quickly wipes them away. Aware of the situation at hand, he places his hands on Sans' shoulders, pushing him back to see his face.

  
  
"SANS. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." Gaster tries really hard to ignore the tears overflowing from his son's eyes. "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME."

 

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm s-so sorry. I broke your promise." Sans digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, wiping away some of his tears. Gaster blinks, his eyebrow ridges furrowing in confusion. His promise? What pr-

  
  
_Promise me you will take care of your brother._

  
  
The memory comes back to him and Gaster closes his eyes for a second, mentally cursing himself.

  
  
"NO, SANS. I AM SORRY. I SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I PUT YOU BOTH THROUGH. YOU WERE TOO YOUNG FOR SO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY." Gaster knows all too well how it was for his sons, watching them grow up from another dimension. The frustration of not being able to be present with them hurt like no other pain he's felt in his whole life.

  
  
It hurt when they were living in a crack on the side of Waterfall in a small makeshift lean-to. It hurt when there wasn't enough food so Sans gave his share to his brother. It hurt when Sans got his first job. It hurt when Papyrus got bullied in school. It hurt when Sans had to work three different jobs and lose sleep over it just to put food on the table. It hurt when they bought their first house. It hurt when Papyrus tried so hard to make friends but no one paid him any mind. It hurt when Papyrus' hopes and dreams were bigger than what was possible. It hurt when Papyrus got his first job as a sentry. It hurt when Papyrus finally made friends with the Captain of the Royal Guard. It hurt when Sans almost threw up eating Papyrus' first batch of spaghetti. And it especially hurt when he had to watch the human crush Papyrus' head underneath their foot when he still believed in them.

  
  
_Oh, my poor sweet, sweet Papyrus._

  
  
Gaster places a hand on Sans' cheek, making him look at him. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. WHAT MATTERS NOW IS THAT I'M HERE. I'M HERE, WITH YOU, NOW. AND WHAT WE NEED TO DO NOW IS TAKE CARE OF _THAT HUMAN_." Gaster’s voice leaked venom when  he mentioned the human. Gaster glances right, sensing something.

  
  
"SANS, THE HUMAN IS LOADING THEIR SAVE FILE. WE'RE OUT OF TIME."

  
  
"Da-"

  
  
"HUSH NOW." Gaster interrupts, wanting to get out what he wants to say. "I'LL BE WITH YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. I CAN ONLY OFFER YOU SOME DEFENSE WITH MY BLASTERS. WE MUST GO NOW." Gaster gets up to leave. The only thing left on Sans face are his tear streaks and a new burning sensation in his soul. Determination.

  
  
"OH, AND SANS?" Gaster turns to see his son for probably the last time.

  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"

  
  
Gaster smiles from ear to ear, his own eyelights going out. "DUNK THAT BRAT."

  
  
Sans' grin matches his father's as light comes flooding back into the corridor. The human stands at the other end, knife in hand and ashes covering their sweater.

  
  
"Heya." Sans greets them. "You look frustrated about something. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh? Welp, I've killed you once. Why not do it again?"

  
  
Sans readies everything he has for his first attack and repeats the same lines. "... kids like you..." His left eye socket starts burning a bright blue flame as he lifts his arm and he sees the shadows of his father's blasters above him. He grins maliciously.

  
  
"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."

 

* * *

 

“Papyrus, do you want anything?”

 

The human hears a familiar, satisfying sound of the monster turning into dust. _That comedian._ It took them 239 tries before he finally was stupid enough to fall asleep in the middle of battle. The perfect time to strike.

 

The human starts to continue forward to the throne room. Suddenly, they felt a chill run down their spine. They turn around. Did something pass through them? Their eyes search the corridor.

 

But nobody came.

 

The human shakes their head and moves forward. They look up to see the door… completely gone. What? They blink, finding the door to the next room still gone, covered up by static and black splotches.

 

All of a sudden, the blackness lunges forward, swallowing up the room. The floor seemed to be pulled from under their feet as the human stumbles back in surprise. Darker and darker the room grows. An overpowering sound of white noise fills the room, causing the human to grit their teeth.

 

“HELLO HUMAN.” A voice rings out in the black void. The human turns to the voice to see a tall, black pile of goop. The goop forms into a man-like being. His face is a pale white, his right eye having a crack going up his scalp, his left eye having a crack leading down into his mouth, which looks like was carved into his face. The human readies themselves to attack, gripping their knife.

 

“OH, HOW RUDE OF YOU CHILD.” Gaster lifts his hand, a string of black goop whacking away the knife from their hand.

 

“IT’S A GOOD THING YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THAT ANYMORE.” The knife disintegrates in mid-air before even having a chance to touch the ground, if there was any. Gaster lifts a bony finger, causing more strands of black to wrap around the human’s wrists and ankles. The goop goes rigid, securing the human in place. The human struggles, trying to rip free. Something starts building up inside them, their first feeling besides determination. Fear.

 

“YOU KNOW, I’VE ENCOUNTERED MANY HUMANS IN MY LIFETIME.” Gaster steps forward. “WHEN I LIVED UP ON THE SURFACE, I WAS GOOD FRIENDS WITH A FEW. THEN, THE WAR BROKE OUT.” Gaster looked passed the human, as if he were in another time. “I’VE WITNESSED SOME AWFUL, AWFUL THINGS. THE HUMANS WERE ABSOLUTELY RUTHLESS. IT REALLY WAS A TIME OF KILL OR BE KILLED.” Gaster blinks, then looks back at the human.

 

“I’VE MET SOME TERRIBLE HUMANS, BUT NONE OF THEM ARE AS _DESPICABLE_ AS YOU.” He practically spits at them, making them flinch. Gaster circles the human, much like a  predator circles their prey.

 

“YOU KNOW, IT'S QUITE INTERESTING. WHEN MONSTERS DIE, THEY TURN INTO A PILE OF DUST. BUT WHEN HUMANS DIE, THEIR PHYSICAL FORM REMAINS, SOMETIMES SPORTING BLOOD SOMEWHERE ON THEIR BODY. I FORGOT WHAT COLOR YOU PEOPLE BLEED.” Gaster smiles smugly before summoning a sharp bone attack. He launches it at the child, the bone puncturing their arm. The human cries out in pain.

 

“SORRY, DID THAT HURT?” He feigns sympathy. “I BELIEVE IT'S THE SCIENTIST IN ME.”

 

Gaster goes to examine the damage done. “HMMM… AH YES, HUMANS BLEED RED. GOOD THING RED IS MY FAVORITE COLOR.” The human shakes, gritting their teeth, trying to tolerate the throbbing of their arm.

 

Gaster walks back around, to face the human. “OH MY, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? I APOLOGISE FOR GETTING AHEAD OF MYSELF. THE NAME,” He says, bowing for the human. “IS WINGDINGS GASTER, W.D. FOR SHORT. REMEMBER MY NAME CHILD. I'M THE MAN THAT WILL MAKE YOU B E G  F O R  M E R C Y.” Gaster's eyelights go out, leaving them empty.

 

“Y O U   D I R T Y   S O N    K I L L E R.”

 

Gaster raises his arm and sharp bones materialize in mid-air. Three shoot straight through the human's skull, and a fourth lodges into the human's neck, practically decapitating them right before their soul shatters apart.

 

The world stutters.

 

The human finds themselves back in one piece. They can still practically feel the bones piercing through their skull.

 

 _"THAT_ WAS FOR PAPYRUS.” Gaster's words are so bitter, the human can taste it. Then, they look up to notice a Gaster Blaster wink into existence. They stare down the throat of it, a large ball of light collecting until it's unleashed into a beam, obliterating them.

 

The world stutters.

 

The human can still feel their skin disintegrating and fire-like heat burning their face.

 

 _"THAT_ WAS FOR SANS.” Gaster almost chokes saying the name of his recently deceased son. But his anger and vengeance are much too great at this point. The human feels something like never before, possibly even overriding their DETERMINATION.

 

***(You are filled with FEAR.)**

 

The human tries to reach for their SAVE file, their RESET button, their ITEMS, anything! Gaster holds them all up in his hand. “OH, AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ALL OF YOUR OPTIONS.” He says, crushing them. The human winces as the pieces are scattered across the floor and then disappear like their weapon. Gaster's smile widens so much that it looks as though it was carved into his face.

 

“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?”

 

***You called out for help.**

 

***But nobody came.**

  
~~**_SAVE FILE CORRUPTED_ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Instead Gaster Blasters, how about Gaster's Blasters, amiright?


End file.
